Kooking with Kanda Review Special
by Shinitzue
Summary: I REPLY TO ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS!


**Hello all, sorry for taking so long, that Thanksgiving Special really took a lot out of me .! Oh and Ummmm I was reading my special after I had uploaded it and realized that there was no special guest, even though I said there was going to be one…….yeah he showed up for the show, but we were having so much thanksgiving fun that we couldn't hear his knocks on the door, so he sat in the cold for 3 hours until he gave up, now he refuses to show up as a special guest until the Christmas special lol. So yeah that's what happened with that, I do not own D. Gray Man, and TY FOR READING AND PLZ REVIEW, IT MAKES ME WRITE FASTER I SWEAR! :D**

Kanda is sitting in an arm chair, his arms crossed over his chest and a stern look on his face.

"Hello, I would like to welcome you all to episode 3" Kanda says sternly.

"And for some reason Shinitzue isn't here today, so I really don't have a clue what to do" Kanda says.

"I do Kanda, I'm Shinitzue's replacement until she comes back, and my name is Nella" Nella says smiling.

"Ok so apparently Nella is here as Shinitzue" Kanda says.

"Yes, I am, I'm Shinitzue's alternate personality, Shinitzue is a Kanda fan-girl, and I'm an Allen fan-girl" Nella says.

"Oh, how interesting" Kanda says totally uninterested.

"Kanda you seem very, very, bored" Nella says.

"That's because I am, and where the heck is Shinitzue anyways?" Kanda asks.

"Well, you know how this episode we were supposed to cook rabbit, I'm sure she told you that, well anyways, she's got writers block I'm sad to say. Plus she's trying to get ideas for her birthday special, and the Christmas special, it's a lot to think about" Nella says.

"Birthday special? What's that about?" Kanda asks.

"Kanda! Shinitzue's birthday of course!" Nella says shocked.

"Don't tell me she's making me throw her a birthday party" Kanda says.

"Kanda after all Shinitzue has done for you, she deserves a birthday party thrown by you" Nella says annoyed with Kanda's attitude.

"After all she's done for me?! All she's done for me is made my life miserable!" Kanda growls

"Kanda" Nella says disappointed in him.

"Whatever, what the heck are we doing today, are we even doing anything today?" Kanda asks annoyed.

"Oh yes we are, were having a review special while Shinitzue gets her thoughts together and gets over her writers block" Nella says handing Kanda a sheet of paper with all the reviews on them.

"A review special? Sounds easy enough lets just hurry and get this over with" Kanda says.

"Oh wait Kanda, you have to do the opening over again, this isn't episode 3, it's a review special" Nella says.

"Che, they all get the idea" Kanda says looking at the paper.

"No wonder Shinitzue always had a headache after dealing with you" Nella says under her breath.

"Whatever, ok the first Review is from Mimicsmaze, and this person says, "Very Funny! And Confusing! Please update soon! (Cook some rabbit next, ne?)".

"Nella would you please read off Shinitzue's comments on these reviews, that way it won't be any more confusing then it already it" Kanda says.

"Okay!" Nella says happily.

"Shinitzue's reply is- I am working hard to try to get a good idea on the rabbit episode, DARN WRITERS BLOCK! I'm also aware that some bits of it are confusing, SRY BOUT THAT! Also I'm really glad you like my fan-fics, TY!" Nella reads off the paper she's holding.

"Okay great onto the next one, this one is from….the same person….oh Maze put up two reviews, actually Maze was the first person ever to review, here's Kooking With Kanda's first review ever, "Kudos; very original idea! (But the but-ins are a but confusing) I can't wait for you next update! I'll keep my eyes open!" Kanda reads

"And Shinitzue would like to reply to that with a huge TY TY TY! I know Shinitzue works really hard on these fan-fics, so she loves to get these kinds of comments" Nella says happily.

"Now for the next one, xXDream says "Is this supposed to be funny?" Kanda reads.

"Shinitzue would like to reply to that with, I am very sorry if no funniness was acquired from the fan-fic" Nella says.

Okay now for the last one thank goodness, this one is a comment on the Thanksgiving special, the first comment, and it's from Kimi-Chanchan, and Kimi's review is "I'm the first one to review! Your welcome! Yes I luved your story! I wonder what happened in the book for Kanda!? Was the lighter liquid alcohol or gasoline?" Kanda reads.

"Shinitzue's reply is, TY so much for reading, I'm glad you liked it! Also about the book for Kanda, YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW! LOL and I don't know about the lighter, I never thought about it lol, but I guess it would be alcohol:D" Nella reads.

"That's all of them; all of us from Kooking with Kanda would to thank all of our readers and all the people who reviewed, KEEP READING THE REVEWING!" Nella shouts.

" And that ends our review special, lets all hope Shinitzue can get out of her writers block soon" Kanda says.

**Okay so there you have it, and I HATE WRITERS BLOCK! Oh and I'm sorry if the reviews and my replys were confusing in the story so here they are again placed out easier to read, I"LL TRY MY BEST TO GET OUT OF THIS WRITERS BLOCK! TY FOR READING AND PLZ REVIEW!**

**Mimicsmaze-**

**Review- "Very Funny! And Confusing! Please update soon! (Cook some rabbit next, ne?)".**

**Reply- I am working hard to try to get a good idea on the rabbit episode, DARN WRITERS BLOCK! I'm also aware that some bits of it are confusing, SRY BOUT THAT! Also I'm really glad you like my fan-fics, TY!**

**Mimicsmaze- **

**Review- "Kudos; very original idea! (But the but-ins are a but confusing) I can't wait for **

**you next update! I'll keep my eyes open!**

**Reply- TY TY TY, I love these kind of comments, I'll try my best to keep them from being confusing .!**

**xXDream- **

**Review- Is this supposed to be funny**

**Reply- I am very sorry if no funniness was acquired from the fan-fic"**

**Kimi- Chanchan-**

**Review- I'm the first one to review! Your welcome! Yes I luved your story! I wonder what happened in the book for Kanda!? Was the lighter liquid alcohol or gasoline?**

**Reply- TY so much for reading, I'm glad you liked it! Also about the book for Kanda, YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW! LOL and I don't know about the lighter, I never thought about it lol, but I guess it would be alcohol:D**


End file.
